In use, earth moving vehicles preform many different functions such as excavating dirt, rock and other material. For example, during the excavation operations different attachments may be required, such as a different size of bucket, an impact breaker or a grapple arrangement. Each of these attachments have a specific advantage of one verses the other. Thus, to be able to change from one attachment to another with ease and a limited waste of time is of the utmost importance.
To date, many of these changes require time-consuming manual processes involving the removal of force-fit pins or the like. Further specially fabricated adapters, or expensive and complex coupling devices which frequently require specially designed tools are used.
Furthermore, some of the coupling devices are actuated by hydraulic cylinders or such devices and require the device to be maintained under pressure to complete and maintain the attachment in the attached mode.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.